Mana
Mana is the primal form and source of magic and spellcasting. It is also deeply interconnected with life-force in every plane in the multiverse, including Azeroth. When there is no mana in an area, everything dies, and where mana's density is very low, lifeforms become emaciated and weak Colors of Mana Mana can have "colors" referring to the color of the area it is drawn from. Each "color" of mana fuels different spells, such as healing spells and spells to counter other magics. White Mana White puts value in the group, the community, and its civilization as a whole. White's ultimate goal is peace, harmony, and perfection — a world where everyone gets along and no one seeks to disturb the bonds of unity that White had worked so long to forge. To govern and protect its community, White makes use of and puts value in a number of broad concepts; morality (ethics, grace, truth), order (law, discipline, duty), uniformity (conformity, religion), and structure (government, planning, reason). White mana is drawn from plains and fields. Blue Mana Blue is the color that looks on the world and sees opportunity. For Blue, life is a chance to contemplate oneself, and what is possible, and to bring about the best of both. Implicitly, in that general world view, Blue believes in tabula rasa: it sees in each thing, the potential for being anything. One need only understand how, to make the change. So with this ill-formed goal before it, Blue reasons that if it is to make itself better, it must become capable of everything it could be capable of, for that is to "merely add" to its own capabilities. Blue believes it can't possibly be bad to acquire the potential for any conscious action. Thus, Blue, believing it is capable of changing anything if it understands the change, and believing it is imperative that it acquire every capability it could have, concludes that it is imperative that it understand change. Moreover, Blue decides that it must understand everything; for truly, understanding can only improve one's effectiveness in any task. To gain understanding, Blue must acquire knowledge. Since knowledge itself will inform every other decision, Blue forms its principle goal: omniscience, the knowledge of all. Blue mana is drawn from water and the sky. Black Mana Black is the color of self-indulgence, parasitism, amorality and unfettered desire for power. It believes that the world is made for its taking and that the weak exist to be exploited by the strong. The essence of Black is to see one's own ego as so supremely invaluable, that the prospect of enslavement, of subordinating that ego to another, is utterly inadmissible. So, to be in accord with its perceptions and beliefs, Black simply must discard all obligations but to acquire power for itself. It can be no less than the one supreme being who is subordinate to no other, the possessor of all power in the universe - it must become omnipotent. Black mana is drawn from swamps, bogs, and dead land. Red Mana Above all else, red values freedom of expression. It wants to do what it wants, when it wants, to who it wants, and nobody can tell it otherwise. It believes that life would be much more fun if everyone stopped caring about rules, laws and personal appearances and just spent their time indulging their desires. This leads into red's other core value: chaos. Red sees order of any kind as pointlessly inhibiting, believing that only through embracing anarchy could everyone really be free to enjoy life to the fullest. Finally, red is the color of immediate action and immediate gratification. If it wants something it will act on its impulses and take it, regardless of what the consequences may be. Red mana is usually drawn from the mountains and the sun. Green Mana Green is the color of nature, growth, interdependence and instinct. It believes that obedience the natural order alone is the best way to exist and thus favors a simplistic way of living in harmony with the rest of the world. This can often lead to it be perceived as a pacifistic color, as it does not seek to make conflict with the other colors as long as they leave it alone and do not disrespect nature. However, it is fierce when it feels threatened and can be predatory and aggressive if its instincts dictate. Green mana is drawn from anywhere that has living plantlife, such as a forest or jungle. A planeswalker usually calls on one color of mana to do their spellcasting, usually according to their personality. For example, a controlling person would most likely use blue mana, and a rebellious person might call upon red mana. However, a planeswalker is capable of harnessing more than one color is he or she so desires. There is one known planeswalker in the multiverse to use blue, black, and red mana at one time.